Y si nos volvemos a ver
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Han sido diez años desde se separaron. Diez años desde que ella dejó atrás todo lo relacionado con el pasado. Diez años desde que él vive arrepentido por su partida. Pero ahora el caos está a punto de estallar en la época antigua y Kagome debe volver a través del pozo que un día selló para dejar atrás a Inuyasha. Todo es distinto ahora, porque ahora ella no viajará sola..
1. 10 años

Han sido diez largos años…

Diez largos años en los que dejé todo el pasado atrás…

Debo confesar que no fue algo fácil de hacer. Que lloré cada gota de lágrimas que estaban dentro de mi corazón. Que sufrí como si mi alma fuera arrancada de mi cuerpo. Pero debo aceptar que cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, todo ese gran amor que me consumía murió.

Un día desperté y decidí que ya no podía seguir llorando por un amor que no pudo ser.

Él había elegido una noche, hace diez años atrás…

Y no me eligió a mí.

Él escogió a su antiguo amor, una noche hace diez años atrás en el árbol sagrado…

Yo escogí seguir viviendo.

—¡mami! —dejé de mirar el árbol sagrado al escuchar la dulce voz que me llamaba. Sonreí al ver correr a mi hija hacia mí. Estiré los brazos para atraparla y besé cada parte de su pequeño rostro con adoración. Al escuchar la risa de ella, mi corazón se llenó completamente— la abuela dice que soy la niña más linda del mundo…

—y es la verdad, mi amor —le dije al ver sus hermosas facciones, tan iguales a las de su padre y las mías—. Eres la niña más hermosa del mundo…

—mamá es la mujer más hermosa del mundo —me reí con ganas al escuchar la certeza en la voz de mi hija.

—pues claro que sí… sino ¿Cómo crees que mamá atrapó el corazón de papá? —mi hija se río con ganas, abrazándose a mi cuello.

—Kagome… —fijé la vista en la mujer que me llamaba y una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara.

—ya llegué, mamá —le dije acercándome a ella.

—bienvenida a casa…—la sonrisa de mi madre fue quien completó el cuadro de felicidad en mi corazón.

—por fin he vuelto…

Y era cierto. Por un largo periodo de tiempo, yo no había ido al templo de mi familia una vez entré a la universidad. Había dejado atrás todo lo que me recordara a la época antigua. Había sellado el pozo una vez que crucé por ultima vez, dejando los fragmentos en el otro tiempo.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años, decidí que debía comenzar mi vida. Vivir como una chica normal, retomando lo que había dejado al cumplir los quince. Dejé atrás tres largos años de agonía y dolor por haber sido dejada. Aunque con el tiempo entendí que nunca había tenido alguna oportunidad.

La antigua Kagome murió el día que cumplió los dieciocho.

Viví como una joven normal. Salí con mis amigas. Estudie en la universidad. Salí con chicos. Rompí con chicos. Viaje a otras ciudades y países.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que sentí que la melancolía me consumía, pues a pesar de intentar con fuerza ser una chica corriente, yo seguía teniendo los poderes de una sacerdotisa y podía ver cosas que otros no. A veces sentía que no podía ser aquella que era antes de viajar al pasado… y que nunca iba a poder adaptarme…

Hasta que lo conocí a él.

Sin duda alguna, desde el momento en que conocí al padre de mi hija todo fue diferente. Él me entendía. Él sabía quién era yo. Y esa felicidad fue completa en el momento en que sostuve a mi bebé por primera vez.

En ese momento supe que había sido salvada.

XXXXXxxxxx0xxxxxXXXXX

Diez años…

A veces me asombrada del paso del tiempo…

Parecía que fue ayer cuando la conocí…

Parecía que fue ayer cuando ella se fue…

Sé que fue mi culpa. Sé que ella prefirió irse debido a mí.

Pero no ha pasado ni un día en el que no haya pensado en ella.

Los muchachos me lo dijeron. Me lo advirtieron. Me aconsejaron que fuera por ella. Pero no lo hice. Y cuando por fin tuve las agallas…

No pude.

El pozo estaba sellado.

Por más que intenté cruzarlo no pude. Ya no se me permitía ir por ella.

Siempre me pregunté si fue debido a mi decisión, la razón por la que ya no pude viajar al otro lado.

Miroku sabiamente me dijo después de admitirle que no podía viajar más, que nunca supe lo que tuve hasta que lo perdí.

Y tenía razón.

Ella me había dado fuerza. Me había dado confianza y valor. Me había dado amistad y amigos. Me había dado felicidad y paz. Ella me había dado alivio y ganas de vivir por primera vez…

Pero yo había escogido otra cosa… y la perdí por ello.

Han sido diez años en los que he estado atormentado por su ausencia. Preguntándome qué sería de ella…

¿Ha sido feliz?

¿Ha estado a salvo?

¿Se habrá enamorado?

Las dos ultimas preguntas son las que más me han atormentado. Pensar en que ella pudo haber encontrado a alguien, siempre ha sido como un puñal en mi pecho.

No he sido feliz. Solo me he acostumbrado a esta vida. Mi elección solo generó en mi un profundo dolor. Sin _ella_ la búsqueda de los fragmentos ha sido eterna. Una historia sin fin.

Tengo claro que si pudiera regresar a ese momento hace diez años… todo hubiera sido distinto.

Le hubiera pedido que se quedara…

Aunque quizás fue lo mejor. En ese tiempo no tenía claro nada dentro de mí, quizás solo la hubiera atormentado y hecho infeliz. Pero… quería verla… una vez más…

—Inuyasha…—la voz de Miroku me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Giré la cabeza en su dirección y lo miré fijamente—. ¿Otra vez dejando flores? —solo pude asentir y mirar al pozo, donde había dejado caer un ramo de flores como todas las semanas, durante estos años—. ¿No crees que es suficiente castigo ya?

—no es un castigo —fue lo único que pude responder. No importaba si nadie podía entender por qué lo hacía, no tenía la más remota importancia. Era mi forma de pedir perdón… de pedir que regresara— solo…

—lo sé —me dijo acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro—. La vida es dura, pero sobre todo es de elecciones. A veces unos eligen lo que los hará felices y otros los que los hará tristes. Y siempre hay que vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos sean buenas o malas…

—eso ya lo tengo más que claro…—le dije volviendo a mirar el interior del pozo— he vivido así largo tiempo…

—¿hubieras hecho algo diferente, en realidad? —lo miré por un segundo sin comprender— ¿hubieras escogido a Kagome-sama por sobre Kikyo?

—es que ese es el asunto…—llevé mi mano hacia mi rostro, cerrando los ojos— el yo de hace diez años haría lo mismo… el yo que se sentía responsable… el yo que sentía culpa por disfrutar de la vida mientras Kikyo había perdido la suya… el yo que había descubierto la felicidad al lado de Kagome… ese yo… sentía demasiada tristeza por lo que fue y por lo que era… ese yo sentía que no merecía lo que Kagome le ofrecía… no mientras Kikyo vagara por el mundo…

—pero Kikyo todavía vaga por este mundo y tú… sigues igual… —No pude responderle nada, porque no podía admitir en voz alta que el mundo sin Kagome no tenía sentido vivirlo— rezo todo el tiempo por tu felicidad mi amigo… por la felicidad de todos. Por poder seguir vivo. Por tener amigos. Por no estar solo. Pero tú…

—ya no tengo nada —Miroku me apretó el hombro y yo solo solté un largo suspiro—. Era mi hogar. Ella hizo que ya no me sintiera solo, y aunque sé que los tengo a ustedes, es difícil mirarlos y ver que si no fuera por ella…

—deseo tu felicidad —me dijo humildemente— ojala algún día puedas encontrarla…—Vi cómo se alejó de mí dándome otra vez mi espacio. Giré la cabeza y la recosté contra el pozo, intentando calmar el dolor que me consumía.

—ya la había encontrado Miroku… y solo la dejé ir…


	2. Kagome regresa

**POV Kagome**

Mientras veo a mi familia comer, sonrío. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos todos en la casa. Por lo general iban a la mía y pasábamos la tarde juntos, había veces incluso que se quedaban, pero ahora ya no sería así.

De un tiempo hasta acá, me vi en la necesidad de volver al templo familiar a vivir permanentemente, debido a ciertas circunstancias que ni siquiera le he dicho a mi madre. Ella solo se alegraba de tenerme de regreso en casa y tener a mi hija para ella, pues sabe que cuando esté lista para hablar, se lo diré.

No puede evitar estremecerme al saberme cerca del pozo devora huesos. Si bien he dejado mi vida en el Sengoku atrás, no quiere decir que una parte de mí tenga ciertos sentimientos en los cuales no quiero pensar.

Soy una adulta ahora. Con 25 años en el cuerpo y una hija de cuatro años a la que debo mi vida entera, no puedo dejar que cosas del pasado me afecten. Pero estando aquí, es imposible de evitar.

De un momento a otro siento el llamado del árbol sagrado, como este palpita y retumba en mí. Hace ya mucho tiempo he ignorado ese llamado, pero hoy parece más fuerte que otras veces. El palpitar del árbol retumba dentro de mí y me estremezco. Cada vez se hace más constante y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué sigue insistiendo. No quiero volver al pasado. No es mi lugar y nunca lo será. Mi hija me mira extrañada con sus bellos ojos color violeta oscuro y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, acomodando el rosario que tiene alrededor de su pequeño cuello. Desde que nació tenemos una conexión especial, que le dice a la otra cuando nos necesitamos, por lo que me toma de la mano y aprieta ligeramente. Cierro los ojos e intento respirar con más tranquilidad, pero el latir ahora es más fuerte.

—¿hija? —escucho a mi madre y siento el temblor— ¿Kagome, querida… te encuentras bien?

—yo…—es lo único que puedo decir antes de que una imagen borrosa aparezca en mi mente— permiso.

Me levanto lo más tranquila que puedo y acarició la cabeza de mi hija con suavidad, para que no se asuste. Ella solo me queda viendo con curiosidad. Camino fuera del comedor y salgo al patio intentando con todas mis fuerzas respirar. Mi corazón late apresurado, presa de un presentimiento que ya no puedo ignorar y que agita mi pecho con fuerza. No llevo ni dos días cerca del árbol sagrado y este exige que vaya hacia él otra vez, como muchas otras veces antes, y que cada vez ignoré, escapando lo más lejos que podía. Ahora ya no puedo escapar. Me acerco y me pongo frente a él escuchando su latido más y más fuerte. Con un estremecimiento, pongo mi mano en la cicatriz y la imagen que me rondaba y que quería hacerse cada vez más nítida con cada latir del árbol sagrado se muestra en su totalidad. Hay una persona frente a mí, que me mira fijamente y a quien nunca esperé ver otra vez.

—Kagome…

—Kikyo…

XXXXXXXXXXoXXXXXXXXXX

 **POV Inuyasha**

Corro de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede luego de ir donde el viejo Totosai. Myoga me acompaña de regreso repitiendo lo mismo que el viejo herrero ya me ha dicho. Que es mi culpa que Tetsusaiga ya no funcione correctamente. No puedo evitar la vieja y conocida punzada que atraviesa mi pecho. Mi espada no funciona del todo bien desde que Kagome se marchó. Myoga dice que es debido a mi corazón, como la espada esta ligada a mí, es obvio que mis emociones influyan en su comportamiento. Si bien puedo usar las técnicas, siento que no salen con toda la potencia que deberían tener, y fue por eso que fue a ver al viejo, sin embargo, sus palabras no sirvieron de nada.

Al llegar a la aldea veo a Miroku y Sango sentados, disfrutando de la brisa. Shippo está junto a Sango, silencioso. De vez en cuando el mocoso mira en todas direcciones, atento. De él ya no queda nada de ese pequeño youkai, ahora está en etapa juvenil, aunque todavía no pierde sus rasgos infantiles. De todos, él es al que más le costó perdonarme por dejar ir a Kagome. Nunca dejó de reprocharme su ausencia y hasta el día de hoy sigue llorándola. Sango aceptó que lo mejor para Kagome era estar con su familia, y aunque por un largo tiempo me lanzaba miradas de muerte, los años fueron ablandándola, más incluso después de que se casara con Miroku. El monje ha madurado, ahora que tiene una familia por la cual preocuparse, solo usa su mano derecha cuando somos superados en número o cuando estamos en extremo peligro, no quiere por ninguna causa acelerar su muerte y dado que ya lleva diez años más de vida, no quiere arruinar su suerte. Naraku ya no nos ve como una amenaza, pero si lanza ataques sorpresa para fastidiarnos por el simple placer de hacerlo, ya que no tenemos fragmentos en nuestro poder, no somos útiles para él. Sin Kagome aquí, todo es completamente diferente. Lo único que da un poco de consuelo, es que Naraku todavía no tiene la perla completa.

Al llegar Miroku me ofrece un alegre saludo, junto con Sango. Shippo me saluda discretamente. Me acerco lentamente, con las manos dentro de las mangas de mi haori y el primero en hablar es Miroku.

—¿cómo te fue? —me pregunta acercándose a mí.

—no me dijo nada que yo mismo no haya pensado ya…—Miroku me mira con cierto deje de tristeza, interpretando mi expresión.

—amo Inuyasha…—miro a Myoga que esta en mi hombro y este suspira— no debe enfadarse con Totosai, usted le hizo una pregunta y aunque se imaginara la respuesta… no debe pensar que es un viaje perdido…

—tiene razón Inuyasha —me dice Sango acercándose, con Kirara en sus brazos— ya pronto puede que tu espada recupere su fuerza…

—por el momento el poder que tiene ahora nos ha venido bien, así que no debes comer ansias —Miroku me sonríe al decirlo y yo frunzo en ceño en respuesta.

—sí, sí, como sea —le digo intentando callarlo. Me tenso al sentir el cambio del aire y la fragancia que trae consigo. Mi respiración se acelera junto con el latir de mi corazón. Por un segundo, pienso que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada, pero al ver a Shippo levantarse abruptamente y olfatear el aire nervioso, sé que no soy el único que lo ha sentido. Sango abre los ojos con fuerza al mirar tras de mí y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, intentando contener la sonrisa de felicidad. Veo a Miroku intentar contenerse, pero su emoción lo traiciona y una sonrisa de bienvenida aparece en su cara. Shippo corre a toda velocidad pasando junto a mí, mientras que yo me volteo a mirar. La respiración se me atasca en la garganta y admiro la figura de Kagome caminado hacia nosotros. Veo su sonrisa al atrapar a Shippo entre sus brazos y como las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, mientras le habla. Escucho los sollozos de Shippo y los de ella, y siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar. Sango corre hacia ella la abraza, sin importarle que Shippo esté en medio. Yo no puedo moverme. Verla otra vez después de tantos años me paraliza.

—ha sido tanto tiempo, Kagome…— escucho que le dice Sango en un sollozo. Kagome le sonríe con cierta tristeza y se separa de Shippo y de Sango para acercarse a Miroku y darle un abrazo. En ese momento siento que recupero la movilidad y me acerco lentamente sin poder decir nada.

—te he extrañado tanto…—murmura Shippo lleno de lágrimas. Kagome acaricia sus mejillas y le da un beso maternal en su frente.

Al ver a Kagome sé que está diferente, a pesar del hecho de que los años no parecen haberle pasado, ella está diferente. Su figura, sus ojos, su aroma, todo es diferente, pero no me detengo a pensar en eso. Corro lo que me queda de distancia y la estrecho entre mis brazos, sin importarme si la separé del grupo con un poco de brusquedad. La levanto en brazos y me rodeo de su olor. La he extrañado tanto que no puedo decirlo. Sus brazos me rodean con timidez el cuello y siento que estoy en casa otra vez. Mi Kagome ha vuelto.

* * *

 **Hola a todas.**

 **lamento la tardanza, pero quiero decirles que esta será la ultima vez que les dejo un mensaje al final de un capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Ahora lo hago para que entiendan de que va esta historia.**

 **Como ya saben esta historia habla del día que kagome vio a Kikyo y Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado y ella vuelve a su época, pero aunque me inspiro en eso, hay varias cosas que no van a ser iguales a la serie, como ya se dieron cuenta. solo quiero que sepan que las películas de inuyasha ya pasaron antes de que inu y kag se separaran y algunas otras cosas también, que se irán dando cuenta más adelante. bueno? es para que no se confundan o piensen que estoy loca, es solo que voy a jugar con los hechos ;)**

 **Un beso y un abrazo gigante a todas las que me estén leyendo. No duden de dejar un comentario. Ya saben que ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
